blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ticking Clock
Akiko quietly took Miwa's temperature. She took the thermometer from her mouth and looked at it. Akiko: Alright, that checks out. Miwa: So I'm alright then? Akiko: Its only been a day Miwa. You need to rest some more. Miwa: Awww... Akiko: I did bring someone to help though. Miwa looked confused. ???: I'm HEREEEEEEEEEEEE! A fox-tailed girl came screaming down the hallway. ???: Hi mom! Akiko: Good morning Kiyoko, glad you could make it. Miwa: Hi Kiyoko. Kiyoko: Hi Miwa! Akiko: I got in contact with Kiyoko and asked her to come her. Kiyoko: Yep! Momma told me all about what's happening, so I brought lots of stuff with me for us to do! Miwa: Sounds like fun! Akiko then leaves the two of them alone and then heads to Yukiko's room. Yukiko had an IV in her arm, and she didn't look good. It seemed like she was steadily getting worse. Yukiko: Hello, doctor. Akiko: Morning Miss Suzuki. Yukiko: How's my daughter? Akiko: She's well. I can't say the same for you however. Yukiko: My daughter is old enough. She can take care of herself now. Akiko: That's a horrible thing to say when you're potentially on your death bed, Miss Suzuki. Yukiko: I apologize, but I feel like I've done everything I can. Akiko didn't like what she was saying. It sounded as if she was already surrendering. Akiko: So you plan to leave your child alone in that big empty house? Yukiko: She will be well provided for, thanks to my husband's work. Akiko: That reminds me, where is your husband? Doesn't he know what's happening? Yukiko: I'd rather not interrupt his work. Akiko: Interrupt his work? This seems like a reasonable reason to interrupt his work. Yukiko: Even if we did reach him, he wouldn't come. Akiko: ... Yukiko: Do you see your husband very often? Akiko: Not very often, I'm afraid. Yukiko: Then you understand. Akiko sighs. Yukiko: I'm happy with just my daughter and I. Akiko: I will respect your wishes then. Akiko quietly leaves the room. Akiko: (I think your daughter would think differently, Miss Suzuki.) Akiko returned to the other room, and found Kiyoko and Miwa happily talking to each other. Akiko: I am sorry, Miwa, but I have to borrow Kiyoko for a little bit. If you're interested, there's a library downstairs, maybe you can find something to read down there. Miwa quietly nods as Kiyoko exits the room with her mother. Miwa slowly makes her way to the basement of the hospital to find a small library. Sitting behind the wooden desk, was a young woman with long sky blue hair. A headband kept her hair in order. It was obvious what her favorite color was, as her clothes matched the color of her hair. A long sky blue skirt, and a sky blue collared shirt she wore. A black vest was worn over the shirt. A sky blue loose-fitted tie over the vest as well. Covered by the desk were her feet, with black heels around them. Her gaze was downward as she stared into her book that she held open with one hand. Her fingers held the pages in place and her thumb would turn the page occasionally. Miwa had quietly entered, and tried not to bother the librarian. However, before she barely took a few steps around in the library. ???: Hello. Miwa looked over to the woman who had just spoken, but the woman hadn't even bothered to look up. Miwa: Um, hi? The woman shut the book, and placed it on her desk, and turned her green-eyed stare to Miwa. ???: So you're the person Miss Akiko is taking care of? Miwa quietly nodded. ???: You seem in good enough health to come down here though. Miwa: Miss Akiko suggested it. ???: Ah, very well then. Let me introduce myself. The woman stood up and walked over to Miwa. She adjusted her glasses and then extended her hand. Tokori: My name is Tokori. Miwa respectfully shook her hand. Miwa: My name is Miwa. Its a pleasure to meet you Miss Tokori. Tokori: As for why I'm here, I guess you could call me the librarian of this place. Miwa: You guess? Tokori: To explain, I'm a university student, not with the NOL, but learning anyway. At Miss Akiko's insistence, in order to further my studies, she suggested I manage the library here. Miwa: So you're an acquaintance of Miss Akiko? Tokori: Yes, I am. I'm studying medicine under her. Miwa: Is that so? Tokori nods. Miwa took notice that the woman didn't seem to smile at all. Her face seemed almost frozen in place, since it never bothered to move, save for her lips. Regardless, Tokori seemed nice enough to Miwa. Miwa: What were you reading, if you don't mind my asking? Tokori: The anatomy of the human psyche. Miwa: ??? Tokori: I think its over your head. Miwa: Alright. Tokori: Let me ask at least this much, did you have a reason to come to this library? Miwa: Umm... Tokori: So you're only here on Miss Akiko's suggestion, so let's find something that you'd be able to comprehend. Tokori begins to walk down each respective aisle of books, potentially seeking something that Miwa could comprehend without overloading her mind. Eventually, she comes back with a book in her hands and gives it to her. Tokori: This is probably the best I can do. Miwa: Hmm? What is this? Tokori: Its a book on famous people in history, maybe you'll learn something or find someone interesting you'll become curious about. Miwa: Thank you Miss Tokori. Miwa bowed and exited quietly. Tokori: ... Miwa returned her room and began to sift through the pages, not expecting to find anything worth noting, until a certain name caught her eye. Miwa: Kazumi. She said it aloud. The name sounded cool, for sure. She begin to read aloud to herself her story. Miwa: Kazumi was an important figure in older days. She was the town's medic. Despite living in an age where medicinal cures were far and few in between, Kazumi managed to perform several improbable healings, including for diseases we have yet to cure ourselves. Kazumi was clearly one of the premier healers of her time. Something about the woman seemed to pique her interest. She looked beautiful in the black and white photo, but it seemed like her smile in the picture was one of sadness. Miwa: She's smiling, but she doesn't seem happy. I wonder why? ???: Found something to interest yourself, did ya? Miwa looked up and found a man standing there. He wore a grey button down shirt, that was sloppily tucked in. His sleeves were rolled back to halfway up his arms. He wore black dress pants that had lightened through many washes. His black facial hairs were trimmed neatly and he was growing a new mustache to match his beard. His scraggly curly hair seemed to hide under his fedora. Miwa: I'm sorry, but who are you? ???: Ah, you probably don't know me, do you? He took off his fedora and placed it over his heart and then proceeded to smile. Nicholas: My name is Nicholas Showa, you can call me Uncle Nic! Category:The Strands of Fate Category:Anime Episode